


The Gurdain and Her Protector

by AtlasRapture



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types, Resident Evil 6-Fandom
Genre: C-Virus, Fluff, I think what counts?, I'm Sorry, Infected Characters, Infected Piers, Infection, Nightmares, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Swear Words, Transformation, well not a very descriptive transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlasRapture/pseuds/AtlasRapture
Summary: I was inspired by the Infected AU by allihearisradiogaga, So I want to take my own crack at it I hope you enjoy the story, there will be more, and sorry for the lack luster action.If its not clear enought this takes place during RE 6





	1. Were it all started

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this and please feel free to comment and point out errors. My first writing/Update version as of 4/21/2019 hope its a better read.

Chapter 1: Where it all started

I grab my stomach wincing as me and Abby finally exit the campus, running out into the streets of Tall Oaks. Thinking back to when I grabbed Abby and ran for the doors, I question what I thought we find out here waiting for us, I thought if we got to the exit, we'd be safe, the B.S.A.A would be there to help, how naïve of me. I guess for the sake of contexts I should start at the begging.

7:42pm June 29, 2013, Ivy University/ Tall Oaks  
I sat there, looking out the window at the clock tower in the main courtyard, as the sky grew darker as it got later into the evening, as clouds start rolling in. I had decided five minutes ago to take a chair and prop myself up in one of the second-floor hallways of the building I was currently in and stare out the window as people arrived for the speech our dear president was going to be giving tonight along with the dinner after. From what I could see most of the people walking to the hall were politicians, but a few students could be seen in the crowd; it wasn't surprising it was summer break, after all, the only reason I was here was that my parents…insisted I stay for summer classes. I notice something red in the corner of my eye pulling me out of my train of thought, turning around I see a girl in a red shirt walk by me, phone held up to her ear talking cheerfully to the person on the other end. Her name was Liz, I had a class with her last year, but besides that, I didn’t know much about her. As she turned the corner still talking to the person on the other end, I look back out the window and notice a group of people off to the side; A woman with dark brown hair was frantically talking to three men in black suits and sunglass, I guessed they were security for the president as they looked like what you expect the secret service to look like, but the women looked like anyone else in the crowd that was heading to the hall, the only thing that stood out was that she was carrying a gun, maybe she was supposed to blend into the crowd. Before I could see what happened next, I felt a hand grip mine and somebody say "Sandy !". I only knew one person who calls me that, my little sister. For the record my real name is William, but my sister has been calling me "Sandy" ever since about four years ago, unlike her or my parents my hair is blond instead of black to the point where it’s the color of sand hence the nickname. I turn to her smiling, getting out of my seat and down on my knees to give her a hug. As I pull back I notice she was wearing a black dress and a white waistcoat, she looks almost like a grown-up, even with her only being 10 years old. I looked behind her and though I already knew the answer I still asked, "Where are mom and dad?".  
Her smile dimmed, "They said they would meet us after the dinner, they didn’t want to bore us".  
Abby wasn't dumb, she knew that the real reason our parents where here tonight was not to see their son, it was to see President Benford's speech, they only visited me to keep up an appearance. Abby knew that she was a prodigy in about anything she put her mind to, and she knew about how our parents’ s emotions were always muted towards me because of my lack of talent. She knew I could see through that lie easily, but she had to lie in case anybody was listing. I just looked at her and smiled deciding not to let our parents spoil the short time we had together; I grabbed her hand "let’s go somewhere" I said,  
I started leading her towards the music room but stopped realizing that the banquet hall was nearby and I didn’t want to risk running into our parents, I turned to her to tell her that we were going the wrong way, but the look on her face told me she realized the fact of where we were getting close too; "Why don't we go to the Library, it will be nice and quite there" she looked at me and nodded a small smile on her face.  


8:15pm  
I sat at one of the tables pretending to read a book, as Abby played on my phone, after talking to each other for the first fifteen minutes we had run out of things to talk about so we had just been sitting here ever since. I began questioning if I should risk going to the music room so I could play the piano for Abby when a ringing filled the room, as I looked over to Abby there was a look of disappointment on her face. I realized it was most likely our parents calling, as I walked over to her she handed me the phone, and I put it to my ear; "Hello" I said,  
there was silence for a moment and then I heard my father’s voice "William!". I froze, my father never called me by my first name; I could hear screaming and yelling in the background, "Father what's going on?",  
"You need to get your sister and get out of the city," he said wheezing heavily, "Father what do you mean..." "There's been an attack, you need to go no…"  
The line went dead and suddenly we heard an explosion as the lights flickered. I looked at my phone and realized the call had been dropped, it was then the reality of it in, this was a terrorist attack. As I turned to Abby to tell her we had to go the doors to the library flew open and we both turned to stare. There stood a woman in a once-white evening dress now stained red from the blood that was coming from the wound on her shoulder, me and Abby both looked at her shocked as she reached a hand out in our direction, "help me". That was all she could say as one of the guards I saw earlier came from behind her and bit into her neck. As she screamed I grabbed Abby and ran with her to the exit, but as we exited the building it only got worse. It was chaos, some people were running, others coughing and wheezing, and what could only be described as blue fog pored out of the dining hall building. I could see fires in the distance, and infected people shuffling around, some biting and tearing into the flesh of people trying to escape. I knew we needed to get to the front gate we couldn’t stay here, as I started to run across the lawn holding Abby in my arms I felt something hit me in the side, but I couldn’t stop and investigate what it was, we need to get to the front gate.

"Are you insane!" the man said as he slapped the dart gun from his colleague's had and grabbed the front of his suit, "Simmions said no B.O.Ws! Why the hell did you shot that kid" The man who was currently hoisted off his feet stared down at him in a panic "I didn't know! I was late for the briefing." The man stared daggers at him before letting go of his colleague, "you better hope that thing dies when the city is sterilized or the family will have your head" he said before walking off with his incompetent colleague towards there esacpe route.

8:20pm Main gate Ivy University/ Tall Oaks  
The entire city was on fire, vehicles were smashed into each other while police cars lay abanded near the front gate, their drivers nowhere in sight. I could hear screams off in the distance along with the sound gunfire as whatever virus was being used overwhelmed the Tall Oaks PD. I quickly led Abby over to an alleyway so we can catch our breaths, the sick feeling in my stomach growing with each breath I took. I sat down, feeling for what had been stuck in my side, before gripping it and pulling as I felt something pull out of my body. As I looked down to see what had hit me, I immediately regretted it. What I saw was a syringe, an empty syringe at that, I realized that this was how this must have started. Somebody had infected someone with a virus, and now I was infected too. But how in the world did somebody get enough of these needles in without anybody noticing them, it just... I realized with a sinking feeling that there was a more pressing issue at that moment. I turned to Abby who was looking at the syringe too, I realized that the sick feeling was the virus inside of my body, turning me into one of those things; "Abby" I said trying to hide my panic, "Its nothing to worry about, I'm fine, we just need to get out of the city" and failing miserably. I could see the beggings of tears forming in the corners of her eyes, "Abby, don't worry, please we just.. I just need to get you to safety". I said trying to hide behind a smile.  
"No," she said, my smile weakened as she started crying, "I don't want to" tears started trailing down her face as she stared at me with wide eyes,  
"Please don't, please don't leave me alone". She begs as she begins hiccupping, tears rolling down her face and staining her coat. I look down at my lap, not wanting to face the truth, that I'd be dead and my baby sister, left alone in this nightmare. My insides felt like they were twisting around themselves, probably the virus's fault, but I needed to face the truth, I was dead no matter what. "Abby, I can't... I don't want to hurt you" "you won't! you would never hurt me" "Abby we both know this, isn't how it works... I can't.." I can't breathe. I feel like somebody punched me in the gut and set me on fire. I let out a yelp of pain as I grabbed my sides, I'm burning that it there is no other explanation, I 'm being burnt alive. But Abby was looking at me as her face twisted in panic and, I realized as she ran towards me its the virus. I put my hand up to stop her as my body burst into flames, I scream out in pain as she looks at me, tears falling down her face. I could see slime pouring off my skin as my body starts to stiffen as my vision starts fading to black, "get out of here, find someplace save" she just stares at sobbing as I give her one last weak smile "I love you, Abby" as everything turned black.  
I couldn’t move, couldn’t see, I couldn’t feel my body, but I had a feeling that Abby was still standing there looking at whatever her brother had become. She needed to run, there was no reasoning with a virus, it would take me over, and it would kill her if she didn't run; It was a common enough story, loved ones trying to reason with recently turned people only to end up having to shoot them. Abby didn’t deserve to see the monster I would become and its death by the hands of the B.S.A.A. or whoever came to clean up this mess. She didn't deserve to die in some dirty back ally in some godforsaken city.  
I could feel something move in the darkness, was it the virus? Was it coming to kill me, absorb me, control me like some puppet? I didn't matter if I died, all I wanted was for Abby to live, to get out of this city. "Help me!" everything froze as Abby's words pierced the silence. "Abby was in danger", "Something is trying to hurt her", "Abby... Hurt". My mind froze on that, there was nothing else there, just the thought of something hurting her. I felt angry start to build as thoughts of Abby's broken and bloodied body filled my head, everything burning away except the needed, to tear anything that dares hurt her to shreds. I felt something snap, inside me, and roared .

8:25 pm Alleyway outside Ivy University/ Tall Oaks Abby's POV  
I stared at the statue that was my brother, frozen in place felling my world break. “No... Sandy... Please don’t leave me here all alone!" I hugged him like somehow it would bring him back, that I wasn't alone that my parents, my brother, my family wasn't just gone. A moan came from behind my brother, as I look I see a policeman walking towards us, but he was dead his face torn open on one side, exposing his teeth and skull as blood drips from his mouth on to the pavement. I look at my brother and run further into the alley, as I ran further in I the see that the ally only goes to the right up ahead but when I turn the corner I see a flaming car blocking the only other exit out of here. I turn back only to see more zombies coming from where the policeman had entered the alleyway from, frantically I look around for any way to escape. I see a fire ladder but, it was surrounded by zombies and I know there no way I can get over the flaming wreck of the car. I look back towards my right and see a pile of crates in the far corner of the alley. I run towards them as one of the zombies try to grab at my coat, I try and clamber up the crates as the zombies get closer and closer, I keep throwing boxes back at them, to try and stop them, but as I reach the top I slip. I land on the crate below me hard, as I scramble to try and get back up I feel something grab my leg. I turn and see the policeman staring at me, his blank white eyes looking up at me, I close my eyes and scream "Help me!". A massive roar fills the alley as I cup my ears from the loudness from it. Suddenly I feel the policeman's grip disappear only for the sound of a wet tearing noise to replace it. I keep my eyes shut as the sound of bodies crashing into things along with tearing noise continues until another roar happens, then there just silence. I slowly open my eyes to see the policeman and another zombie smashed against the far wall of the ally, three bone white claws digging into them. I follow the clawed hand to a huge silhouette. I look down, seeing the bodies of all the infected around me torn to shreds by it. I hear a growl and snap my eyes back up to see shinning yellow eyes looking at me. The monster that what it is, a monster. It looks like a giant lizard or alligator with its skin pulled and stretched over a too big frame, looking almost like leather, I could see some of its mussels through tears in its skin. His backside looks like an armadillo's back but much less bulky and more scaly. It stomped towards me it eyes never blinking as it starts to reach for me, its claws still dripping with blood. I scream and try to back away from its grasp. The monster froze and withdrew its hand, only to freeze and look at it, that’s when I see it, a single small tuff of sandy blond hair still clinging to the monster's head, …."Sandy?".


	2. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcell Clarkson: You think I give away details before you read, that's the writers job. Atlas: sip it Marcel! or I'll take even longer to write the next chapter!! Marcell: I got nothing but time, I'll being seeing you folks next chapter, when ever that is. Atlas: I SAID SIP IT!

9:08 pm, Alleyway outside Ivy University/ Tall Oaks POV: William/Sandy  
I reached towards Abby, trying to grab and hold her tight, to calm her down, but she screams and backs away from me; I drew back my hand only to stop and look at it; It only had four fingers and three of them were claws dripping with blood; It all came rushing back to me, breaking out of that,… whatever that thing was and seeing Abby screaming, and tearing those… things apart. I fall to my knees gripping my head with one hand as I steady myself with the other, only to realize Abby was on a stack of crates, not just one, I must be huge, I must be scaring the living daylights out of her.  
I started breathing heavily as I looked at myself, as bone white claws and gray scales reflected back at me. I tried to calm down, but I couldn’t, what was going to happen now, would I hurt Abby, would the B.S.A.A kill me, would the virus take over. "Sandy?", I froze and looked up at Abby staring at me, fear and anxiety all over her face; I couldn’t look at her, I didn’t want to scare her, I closed in on myself rolling into a ball ( if not for the present situation I would be curious as to what I looked like), shielding myself from the outside, holding myself.  
I heard the creaking of wood and feet hitting the ground, something touching my... scales or armor I guess, and another "Sandy”, I could hear the desperation in my sister’s voice, and It hurt my heart hearing her like that. I slowly unroll myself trying not to scare her, sitting down and bending over, trying to make myself as small as possible. I feel my tail rest against the ground, I guess in all the madness I hadn’t noticed the extra limb. I looked at her, but even with me bent over and sitting I still had to look down at her, I realized looking down at her, she was still so farther away, how big had I gotten?  
"Sandy… is that you?" I stiffened, hearing the fear in her voice, I realized I hadn't tried speaking this entire time, to tell her I wasn’t a monster who would hurt her. I slowly open my mouth and spoke "Y... yes", my voice was deeper with a hissing almost growl in the mix as I spoke. I shut my mouth instantly, but then I heard crying, and I looked down to see Abby rubbing at her face, as I reached for her trying to comfort her, I remembered my claws and started to pull away, only to feel something gripping one. I looked down to see Abby, my little sister, gripping one of my claws with both her hands as if her life depended on it. She looks up at me with tears streaming down her face, smiling, "your still here". I felt electricity shoot up my spine as my vision blur, tears fill my eyes as I slowly lower my arms and carefully wrap them around her and hold her.  
I slowly roll in on myself again keeping Abby in the center of my body, leaving the nightmarish world outside, just for a minute hugging my sister in our own little space. After what was most likely a minute I uncurled with Abby sitting in my cupped hands, I looked down at her and realized we need to get out of this city, it was a miracle I was still here with her, but I didn’t want to test our luck. I slowly opened my mouth and looked down to her, "we...NeeD ... to go" I still wasn't used to my voice, I was still afraid of scaring Abby, and as always, she could read me as easily as ever, even in this body. I felt her grip one of my claws and turn to look up at me, "It’s going to be okay Sandy, I'm not scared, and I'm not going to run away and leave you behind". My sister was wise beyond her years, that’s the thought that settled into my mind as I rested her in the crook of my right arm, I stood to my full height trying to gain my baring's and began looking around the alley. I noticed a single window a little bit below me on my right side, as I bent down and looked through the window, I realized I was looking at a staircase, more importantly, it was the staircase in between the first and second floor of the building, how big was I, how was Abby not terrified of me, I felt a grip on my arm that was becoming far too familiar and comforting as I looked down at my sister, "you’re okay" she said as if she had all the confidence in the world.  
I slowly nodded as I put my other hand over her, using my palm to rub her head. I should be the one telling her she's okay, not the other way around. I felt her grip tighten on me, and as I moved my hand I saw a look of concern on her face; I realized the best way to make sure she was okay was to accept that, for now, I stuck like this, as I put my right arm against my chest I made sure she was comfortable in the crook of my elbow before slowly walking down to the alley to the exit.

9:47 STARS Street/ Tall Oaks  
My whole body hurt, a few minutes ago it had just been an ache in my side, I thought maybe it was my body finally catching up with the changes but, the pain only seemed to grow, and I realized that I was hungry… no starving. My mind flashed to what I had seen of the corpses of zombies and B.O.W victims, torn apart, limbs missing, and I looked down to see my sister looking up at me, and all I could see was her mangled corpse as dread filled me. I quickly placed her on the ground as she looked up at me with concern, "Run...PleasE", I looked at her, I didn’t feel any thoughts of hurting her, but I didn’t want to take the chance. She stared at me before swinging her head around, stopping as she ran in the opposite direction; I stared, slightly hurt that she ran without saying goodbye, but It was probably for the best; I sat there, gripping my arms, and trying to just breathe through the pain the hunger caused. I don’t know how long I was there for when I heard the footsteps, when I looked up my blood went cold. Abby was walking towards me pulling something on a cart, was she crazy, she needed to live so why? That’s when the smell hits me, Abby seems to notice as she moved to the side as I lunged forward.

9:47 pm STARS Street/ Tall Oak POV: Abby  
Most people if they saw the look in my brother’s eyes at that moment would have run away, would have listened to him and fled at the hunger and the fear of hurting me in his eyes; But I'm not most people, that could be said about my entire life. The Jameson family had always had this unspoken rule that each member of it had to be the best or one of the top heads of their chosen career or activity, My father was a top politician, and my mother a famous fashion designer, as one can guess most of our families childhoods were devoted to one activity, constantly trying to improve at it, but me being a prodigy at almost everything I did my boundaries were almost limitless.  
I was constantly being showered with praise, unlike my brother; my parents seemed to desire that he be a chemist even though he showed passion in piano; for the first eight years of his life our parents pushed and shoved and were disappointed in my brother and in the end treated him like a failed project, and for six years I treated him the same, my fifth-teen-year-old brother who had never shown anything but kindness, I treated him like he was nothing because our parents had told me to, and to only treat him well in public for the image, that was until the day it came crashing down.  
I had lapsed in my studies for a test, I had come to the point where most of the Jameson's come to in life, the feeling of being untouchable. But the face of my father as he looked at the test I had barely gotten a B on, the anger as he screamed and yelled at me as my mother looked onward, I felt completely vulnerable. I sat on my bed crying, burying myself in the mound of stuffed animals that lay there, I heard the door open and someone sitting down on the end of my bed, I looked up a saw William, I braced myself waiting for the string of insults and anger for now knowing what he dealt with every day, Instead I felt two arms wrap around me and hold me.  
Everything my parents had taught me told me to shove him away, to yell at him, to tell him to leave. But instead I grabbed his shirt and I buried my head into it and cried, as he rubbed my back and said, " I will always love you, no matter what", since that day, I wished I had lapsed in my work earlier, because then I would have had ten full years with my brother instead of four. Now I stand here looking at my brother gripping his arms shaking in fear from his hunger, and fear of hurting me, and knew I could not leave him, he was there for me, the only person who cared for me no matter what, and I would not abandon him.  
I looked around, trying to find something that would help him, I knew that at any moment he could go crazy and try to eat me but, I had faith he wouldn’t. As I looked around I saw bodies, but I didn’t want my brother to have even more nightmares in the coming months if we lived through tonight. My eyes quickly scrolled across the storefronts until I spotted a butcher shop, and I ran towards it. Opening the door slowly, I see the wreck that was the inside of the store. Something had broken the front window, and a body now rested on the counter. I slowly walked across the glass from the broken window that had scattered all over the floor. I guessed that the body on the counter was the store owner, as I got closer I screwed my eyes shut at what I saw. He was lying in a pool of blood that had come from his neck, or what was left of it, his throat had been torn open, and I could see the purple and bluish veins on the inside of it, I took a deep breath trying not to throw up as I made my way behind the body praying it didn’t get up.  
I slowly open the door to the freezer of the butcher shop. I see the carcasses of cows and pigs hanging from the ceiling as I look around for something that I could carry back to Sandy, I then noticed a cart in the back of the freezer with six cow carcasses on it, I quickly grab the freezing handle of the cart and begin trying to pull it forwards, I thought this was too good to be true, and I was right . I had gotten halfway across the room when I heard a moan and quickly hid behind a cow carcass hanging from the ceiling. I see the store manager, or what was the store manager drag himself into the freezer colliding with a hanging carcass, his head bouncing backward in an ungodly angle. I realized I needed to distract him, I looked around for anything, seeing a rib bone in a carcass, I thought about snapping it off and throwing it, but I wasn't that strong and snapping it off would make noise.  
I realized there was another option, I quickly slipped off one of my shoes and fling it against the back wall, as it hits it with a satisfying bang. I held still as the shop owner stumbled past me, praying the smell of the meat around me would hide me from him. As he walked past I grabbed the handle for the cart and started running as quickly as I could towards the door. Shoving the cart out the door I turn to lock it only to slip on some blood and fall backward. I see stars as I hit the floor, as they fade I slowly look up to see the owner stumbling towards me. I whip on to my feet and slam the door only to feel something stopping me from closing it, I look to see the owner's fingers stuck in the door, I begin panicking realizing if I don’t do something he'll get out, that he would kill me. I scream inside my mind as I open the door and slam it on his fingers, again and again until I hear a sickening crunch, as I open my eyes I see the owner's fingers on the ground in a pool of blood.  
I cup my mouth as nausea hits me and I fall to the floor trying to catch my breath as I look at the fingers. I sat there pulling my knees close feeling all the madness from tonight come crashing down around me. I just wanted to go home, to wake up in my bed and pretend it was all a bad dream, that I wasn’t running for my life, that my brother wasn’t terrified of himself and of accidentally hurting me, I even wanted my parents back just to have something normal. I started crying silently into my dress, I just wanted it to be over, I then heard a grunt of pain and the gasping of air and I look up to see the cart, "He wants everything to go back to normal to" I thought, as I slowly got up and walked over to the cart, " But we can’t, can we" I thought as I looked towards the door, "but I have Sandy, and he has me, and that’s probably better then what most people have tonight" I let out a breath as I turn towards the door carefully stepping over glass, with the cart in tow.  
As I step onto the street, I can feel the hot asphalt through my sock from the nearby burning car. I could see Sandy standing where I had left him, gripping his arms and breathing heavily witch only quickened my pace towards him. As I got closer to him, Sandy turned towards me, fear clear in his eyes when he saw me, but as I got closer I saw his nostrils flare and his face went slack. I guessed what was happening, and no sooner than I had moved to the side he lunged forward and started tearing into the meat, he ate two of the carcasses in no time flat, and the third one too. I just looked at the ground, not wanting to see any more carnage then I needed to tonight.  
He started slowing down by the forth, and I could hear him chewing as if to savor any flavor the meat had, even though it was frozen. I waited for him to finish but that’s when the chewing stopped, I looked over at the cart only to see two pieces left. I look up at Sandy only to see his eyes focus on my right leg, as I look down I notice I'm bleeding. I look up at Sandy in time to see a clawed hand reaching for me, his eyes filled with malice. I flinch, as I feel him pick me up, only to hold me close to his chest with both arms now, as he says, "WHO HURT YOU". I could hear a growling hiss mixed in with his voice, as I see him move his head side to side and hold me closer. I realized the malice in his eyes was for the person who had dared try and hurt me. I look up saying "I'm fine, I just cut my leg on some glass", as he looks down at me the malice in his eyes turns to complete concern, " your Crying”, I realized he must have seen the tear marks.  
I put my head down and leaned into him, trying to hold him tighter, "I just want all this to be over", I felt Sandy start shifting as he rolled himself up again, with me in the center, "I do to" he said, "BuT… I aLso want both… of us To Live", As he holds me, I can hear the sound of his heart beating below me, as the tears start fresh again, as he slowly rocks us back and forwards. After what felt like five minutes, of listing to the slow beat of my brother's heart, I tap him on the chest and he began to unroll himself still holding me in his hands. He looked down at me, " we need To go", I look up and slowly nod as he puts me in the crook of his right elbow again, and slowly gets off his knees, and starts walking again, I look up and ask him, "are you still hungry?", he simply shakes his head looking down at me "No.. Thank yOu, Abby…"  
I looked at him again, a more pressing question on my tongue, and even though something told me not to say it, that I already knew the answer, that we should just get out of here, I still asked, "why did you tell me to run?" I felt Sandy stop, as a shudder went through him, he turned his head looking at me, fear and sadness present in his eyes as he turned his face downwards "I didn’t want …to Hurt You!" He yelled and froze upon hearing his voice, as I tensed in his arms "I mean I just…. I Just" His eyes were shut tight, as I reached out, and placed my hand on the end of his maw. Sandy’s eye snapped open and looked at me with concern, "I know you were just trying to protect me" I said as I slowly rubbed my hand along his maw, "But I feel like you would never hurt me, even then, you protected me all night, and I’m not leaving you behind just because you told me to" My brother shifts his head until his nose rested on my head and slowly said, "I love You, Abby, tThank yOu for… noT listing to your concerned idiot oF a broTHer" I hugged the end of his maw, as he slowly patted my back with the palm of his other hand, he lifts his head and says " I rAther sit here and… hug you aNNd talk, but we need to Gget out" I nod, and we slowly begin walking again. 

11:39 pm Forest near Tall Oak's City Limit POV: William/Sandy  
I slowly trudged through the forest, looking down at Abby occasionally to make sure she was comfortable. We had been following the highway ever since exiting the city about an hour ago. Abby suggested we stick to the forest, we had a fear that if anybody saw us until we hit the limits that they would start shooting at me. So far, we hadn't run into any infected or survivors which was both a blessing and a grim reminder of the situation. The last time we had seen any signs of survivors was around an hour ago, we had been nearing the end of the main downtown area when it happened. The streets were filled with burning vehicles and infected, as I ran holding Abby, I learned shortly after the butcher shop that even if I was mutated, zombies were still trying to take a bite out of me and Abby, as we rounded a corner I fell backward as a bus went speeding past us. As it went by, I swore I saw the same woman who was talking to the secret service members inside the bus. As it sped past I wondered if anyone on the bus saw us, but it kept going. I guessed even if they had seen us they probably wouldn’t have stopped to pick a fight, as it continued down the road I noticed that it was heading deeper into the more woodland area of the city. I began wondering if we should follow them, but if we did, who says they wouldn’t shoot me on sight, I looked down at Abby and turned, and started walking towards were the bus had come from.  
We walked past a gun shop, or what was left of a gun shop, there was a corpse of a fat zombie that had tire marks embedded into its face, I guess that the bus must have run it over, ignoring it we kept moving. That’s where we found ourselves now, looking through the trees at a line of soldiers and Humvees guarding a makeshift checkpoint, staring down the highway. I knew if I stepped out, I would be shot dead, I began wondering if we should try and go around, but I felt Abby tapping me on my chest, I looked down, and she started towards the embankment, " I think I should try and talk to them", she said, I looked at her, concern filling my head, "tHey..Won't listEN", I said, she stared back at me, "I know," she said, "But it’s our best hope, who’s to say they don't have troops in the forest, at least here they might listen to us before opening fire". I looked at the embankment again, I could see lights, "Our best Hope" I thought. I slowly set Abby on the ground, and she turned to me, "I'll call you if it’s safe, but" she says, grabbing my claw, "but if they try and shoot you I'm not staying with them, I rather stay with you". I was about to argue, but I knew it was futile, all throughout the night she always came back, she ignored my warnings because she cared, and while it was wrong It had become a comfort for me, to know she would stay with me. I slowly nodded as she turned, walking out onto the road as I watched from the trees. 

11: 42 pm Tall Oak's City Limit POV: National Guard Captain  
I started out onto the main highway, as my eyes scanned the empty road. It had been hours since we had seen any survivors, and most of my men were wondering where the B.S.A.A was. So far only one had shown up, introducing himself as Marcell Clarckson; but when asked when any more members might show up he said, he wasn't sent by the B.S.A.A that he just been in the area and came to help, as for other operatives he said he didn’t know.  
As I stared down the road I noticed a figure slowly walking towards us, I looked to the sniper who nodded back, a silent oath to shoot it dead if it was a zombie, no matter what it looked like, as it got closer and light started hitting the figure, the marksman said "we got a survivor", I turned to him before turning back and picking up my short range binoculars, I saw a young black haired girl slowly walking towards us in a filthy and ruined evening dress, she was missing one of her shoes and had dried blood on her right leg. I slowly dismounted the top of the Humvee and made my way towards her, she stopped and stared at the ground. "are you okay sweetie", I said looking behind her trying to see if there was anybody else with her. She slowly shook her head, "of course she wasn’t alright, she couldn’t be older than 10 or 11 and went through literal hell on earth to get here". I bit my tongue dreading what I was about to ask, but I had to, "is there anyone else with you".  
Her head shot up as she looked straight at me, she looked scared, that I had said those words before slowly nodding yes, “my big brother”, that struck me as odd if she was with her brother then, where was he? I looked behind her, trying to see if anybody else was around. “where is he sweetie”, she looks towards the trees “he’s waiting in the trees for me, to tell him its safe, he got infected”.  
My thoughts came to a crashing halt, her brother was infected. All I could think was to grab the girl, but I knew she resists and run, I raked my mind trying to think of what to do, “we’ll do everything we can to help your brother.”, I said trying to keep her calm. She stared at me with a blank face, before stating “I know your lying, but what other choice do we have”, she said as she turned away from me with a sad tint to her voice. I stared at her in stunned silence as she turned towards the forest, “Just don’t hurt him” she said. I was about to protest, to say I wasn’t lying when she called out “Sandy!”.  
I looked to the forest, expecting some kid to come hobbling from the bushes injured, instead, I see the bottom of one of the trees shift as something moved from the tree line, and onto the road, a fucking huge B.O.W. I grab for my gun, only to stop when I realize something’s missing, screaming. I look to the girl and she looks at my gun with fear in her eyes as the B.O.W slowly puts up its paws in the air and walks towards us. “It’s surrendering, why the fuck is it surrendering?!”, I screamed in my mind “and why is she...”, my mind came to a grounding halt, as I put the pieces together. That was her brother, I looked at the massive B.O.W slowly making his way towards us, I had heard descriptions of the creatures some of the survivors had seen, but this was on a whole other level, If the virus can do this to one kid, imagine what’s going on in the city. I then heard a shout of “B.O.W, prepare to engage”. That snapped me out of it, as I turned around I could see my men run towards us guns drawn, looking back I saw the B.O.W freeze in place, as the girl looked back at him before turning to me terrified. She started backing away as one of my men grabbed her and pointed his pistol at the B.O.W, screaming “keep your guns on that thing”, the girl started screaming punching his arms trying to get out of his grip. I heard a hiss as I saw the B.O.W crouch on all fours, as it bared its fangs. Even bent down that thing was still taller than most of the men, But as I looked at it I realized two things, one the B.O.W had all its attention on the man who had the girl, and second, that it was her brother finally did sink in. I froze as the girl screamed “Please! Please Don’t hurt my brother!”, my mind screamed to shout at them, to stop them, that B.O.W... no, her brother was trying to protect her, that he was still himself. But all I could do was stare at the man who held the girl moved his finger to the trigger of his pistol. I opened my mouth to scream at them before somebody else yelled out "Wait! Hold your fire!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile in particular bus: L:Punch it driver !!!!!!! H: Leon what the heck are you freaking out about, L:I just saw another giant alligator and I'm not dealing with that again. H:WHAT!
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy sorry about the fluff and lack of gore, I try to update sooner, feel free to leave a comment and feedback


End file.
